


Aisle 15

by VodouBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodouBlue/pseuds/VodouBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uuuhh… implied Wincest humor. *shrug*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aisle 15

**Author's Note:**

> This is for lylithj2, my favorite enabler. *air kiss*

**_Aisle 15_ **

@~@~@~@~@

As they strolled down the main aisle at Home Depot, Sam tried again. “You know,” he prodded, “if you’d tell me what we’re hunting, I could help shop for it.”

“Oh,” Dean eyed his brother sidelong, “it’s about your size,” he replied casually. A little _too_ casually.

Before Sam could question him further, Dean spotted the aisle sign he’d been looking for.

“There it is,” he said, “Aisle fifteen.” He quickened his pace a little, tossing a question over his shoulder. “Hey, you think that bedframe in our room is solid wood?”

“Probably,” Sam answered, puzzling at the seemingly random topic, “since it’s gotta support a king mattress, and is designed to hold more than one person. What’s…?”

But before he could get the rest of the question out, Dean hurried the last few steps to his destination, humming. To Sam, it sounded like that annoying song from the Korean guy on YouTube.

As Dean turned down Aisle fifteen, he sang something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, “Oppa dungeon style.”

  
[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/vodou_blue/9107728289/)   



End file.
